


Fieber

by TenderRain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он привык получать все, что захочет. И она - не исключение из правил</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fieber

Его руки медленно скользили по телу женщины, исследуя такую желанную столь долгое время добычу. Она дернулась, пытаясь отстраниться от его загорелого полуобнаженного тела. Холодная сталь цепей больно прошлась по запястьям, кончиками пальцев ног заскользила по каменному полу, до которого едва доставала. Хриплый смешок вырвался из груди Ба'ала. Жалкие потуги землянки вырваться из плена веселили гоа'улда. Еще никто не сбегал из его темницы. Подполковник скрипнула зубами, когда руки ненавистного врага прошлись по обнаженной груди, чуть смяли упругие полушария, идеально помещавшиеся в его ладонях, а подушечки больших пальцев надавили на соски, которые предательски затвердели. Тело реагировало на грубые ласки Ба'ала совсем не так, как того хотелось Саменте Картер. Оно становилось податливым, стремилось прижаться к груди, едва покрытой жесткими темными волосками, которые раздражали соски, и от этого по телу пробегала сладкая дрожь.

Ба'ал криво усмехнулся. Он знал, что рано или поздно глупая тау'ри сдастся под его натиском.   
Левой рукой он скользнул по изгибу бедра, и попытался просунуть руку между стиснутых бедер. Несмотря на разгоравшееся внутри желание, Саманта еще находила в себе силы бороться с этим гоа'улдом, чьи наглые карие глаза, в которых плескались смешливые чертики, жадно взирали на ее тело. 

Картер даже усмехнулась про себя. Гоа'улд гоа'улдом, но кое-что человеческое ему не чуждо.   
Резко наклонившись, Ба'ал прикусил розовый сосок. Подполковник выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы, а затем шумно задышала, когда Ба'ал начал ласкать языком ее грудь и прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев от ключицы к мочке уха. Она непроизвольно немного расслабилась, и это дало возможность гоа'улду запустить руку в повлажневшую плоть землянки. 

Картер пришлось закусить губу, чтобы предательский стон не вырвался из груди. Но, почувствовав в себе пальцы Ба'ала Сэм дернулась, всхлипнула и, не отдавая себе отчета в действиях, раскрылась еще больше для него и, насколько позволяло то, что она была прикована цепями к потолку, начала насаживаться на длинные пальцы Ба'ала. Уже не сдерживаемые хриплые стоны вырывались из груди подполковника, тело жаждало больше ласк, а внутри все горело огнем и желало куда больше, нежели просто пальцы гоа'улда. 

Вернув себе руку, Ба'ал победоносно ухмыльнулся, когда услышал протестующий стон землянки. Стянув с себя штаны и откинув их в сторону, он придвинулся ближе к Саманте, подхватил ее под ягодицы и приподнял. Обвив его талию ногами, Сэм потянулась к нему, желая получить разрядку, и чтобы эти пытки поскорее закончились.

Не церемонясь, Ба'ал вошел в женщину грубым толчком. Картер охнула и откинула голову назад. Толчки гоа'улда были быстрыми, жесткими — слишком долго он воздерживался. Слишком долго все его мысли занимала подполковник Картер...

С глухим рыком он вбивался в ее тело, а когда настал момент разрядки, то даже не подумал выйти из нее и кончил в повисшую в его объятиях женщину. 

Пребывая в прострации от оглушительного оргазма, Саманта даже не сразу поняла, что ее руки больше ничто не сковывает, а Ба'ал несет ее куда-то вглубь своего корабля. Возможно, в свои покои. Сейчас ей было не до этого. Прикрыв глаза, она и не заметила, как провалилась в сон. 

* * * * *

Уложив спящую Саманту на свою постель, Ба'ал в очередной раз невольно залюбовался телом этой женщины. Он не хотел так поступать с подполковником. С кем угодно, но только не с ней. Но сущность гоа'улда и привычка получать все, что он хочет, взяла над ним верх. Он был уверен, что как только Картер проснется, то первым делом обязательно попытается ударить его. И, конечно же, сбежать. Но Ба'ал знал, что в этот раз, как бы все в дальнейшем не обернулось, он уже не отпустит от себя землянку...


End file.
